Be Careful What You Wish For: Book 1
by Khemet-Egyptian Vampire
Summary: "How? How did this happen? I just wanted to fix things and I blew it for everyone by making that stupid wish." "Ateeeem! Put that down!" "Leave me alone crazy woman!"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.**

**Okay, little heads up, Atem is going to be somewhat OOC through out the story, but come on he knew Yugi and everyone else for years. Also please leave nice reviews, okay? I'm new. Also I would like to thank Anevay & FredXGeorge-Me Loving It for all your help. Also check out my profile and vote on my poll.**

It was a quarter hour til` six and the old floorboards groaned as Atem walked across the hall to his younger brother's room. The former monarch walked to his brother's bedside and gently shook his shoulder, "Yugi, it's time to get up." Atem said, "Remember, you said you wanted to help in archery class today."

Yugi moaned and rolled onto his side, facing Atem, opening one eye to stare in his brother's crimson eyes before burying his face into a pillow. However Atem was the persistent type and soon they were both out the door, leaving a note telling their grandpa, Solomon Mouto, that they left for school early.

It's been almost a year since Atem won the Ceremonial Battle and gained his own body. Normally Yugi would have felt quilty for not being able to send his friend to the Afterlife to finally have peace, and he did but that could never overcome the joy he felt from having Atem still with him. Atem was gaining more and more of his memories but they were more like flashes of his past life since his memories have been locked up for so long. 5,000 years in fact. Two or three months after Yugi, Atem, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura went back to Domino, Japan, the principle of one of the newest schools, a school for teens with amazing talents, asked Yugi if he would like to enroll. But Yugi refused, saying that he would not do so without his brother and friends. **(Yes**** Atem is adopted by that time.****) **A few days later Atem took an archery class and showed extreme talent, Yugi wasn't completely surprised since Atem told him that he use to hunt with a bow and arrow back in Egypt but he never said how good.

Tea also started to take dancing classes and, naturally, was amazing at it. Joey kept getting better at Duel Monsters nearly everyday, and even Tristan and Bakura were starting to take classes in something. Tristan started taking classes in mechanics and Bakura in music. They weren't exactly the best but were still good enough to be recognized. And they were, in fact all of them were because a few days later the principle called again and asked if all of them wanted to enroll and of course they said yes.

All though the sudden fact that Yugi Mouto, the top Duelist in the world, had an older brother didn't go unnoticed and Atem laughed when Yugi answered and I quote, "You never asked." Naturally they couldn't tell people that Atem was adopted, Yugi and Atem looked far too much alike for him to be adopted. So they told, whoever asked, that Atem took an archaeology class when he was fifteen and went to Egypt until he was nineteen.

As the two were getting nearer to their school, Atsushi's School of Talent, Yugi couldn't help but think about how much he and Atem looked so much alike and yet were almost completely different people.

Atem was around for thousands of years and was once a pharaoh of Ancient Egypt so you can just tell that he was the type to be respected.

Yugi had more of an innocent atmosphere; you can see straight away that he's as innocent as a five year old. Yugi's and Atem's hair were the same but Atem had more blond streaks in his hair than Yugi's and Yugi had a face of a child with round violet eyes and pale skin while Atem had a sharp, handsome, confident face with narrow eyes the color of crimson and tanned skin.

Yugi was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Atem's baritone voice.

"Yugi, we're here."

Yugi looked up at the red-brick archery building and followed Atem through the oak doors. Atem's archery class was near the back of the building near a huge field just for archery. When Yugi and Atem arrived some of the students were already there, of course all of the students already there were female and only signed up for the class to get close to Atem but still Yugi was surprised. Atem announced that they were going to practice outside today **(****Yeah Atem is like the assistant teacher****) **so if they wanted to they could go on ahead and start practicing in the field. As the girls started filing out of the huge, circular room, Atem walked over to Yugi.

"I got to get some papers from Mr. Hisoka. Would you mind staying here?"

"No."

Atem walked out of the room. Yugi looked around the classroom observing the different bows and arrows on the racks and the targets in front of a net covered wall. Yugi was about to pick up one of the bows when his phone rang. Yugi pulled it out of his pocket and pressed the call button.

"Hello?"

_**"Hello, Yugi-boy."**_


	2. The Call & Gingers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.**

**I would like to thank Sissie131 for reviewing, favoriting, and following my story.**

"Pegasus!" Yugi exclaimed in shock before realizing something. "Wait. How did you get this number?"

_**"That doesn't matter. Is the Pharaoh with you?"**_

"No. What do you want with him?"

_**"Now, now, that's none of your concern, Yugi-boy. Just tell him when you see him that I found something that may help him and to call me when he can. You remember my number right?" **_

"Yeah, but-"

"_**Then see you later, Yugi-boy." **_

"Wait, what do you mean see-"

Yugi's question was cut short by a click, indicating that Pegasus hung up. Yugi stared at his phone in a dumb-struck stupor for a few seconds before coming back to his senses in time before Atem walked back into the room, carrying a few files.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Atem asked, noticing the confused look in Yugi's eyes.

"Pegasus called." Yugi said, "He said he found something that might help you and he wanted you to call him back." Yugi looked at Atem with some suspicion in his eyes. "What did Pegasus mean by he found something that might help you?"

Atem let out a deep breath and walked toward the bleachers on the East wall, sitting on the lowest row. Yugi seated himself next to him, patiently waiting for a response.

"You remember a few of the recent flashes of memory I told you about and the few you saw because of the mind-link? The ones with the pale ginger?" Yugi nodded his head. "Well, I've been trying to remember her name but for some reason I can't. The flashes of memory that involved her were different from the others. With the other flashes, I remember exactly who that person was and felt some sort of connection with them. But whenever I gain a memory of her, I can't remember her name or feel any connection with her at all, even though I know that she played some sort of role in my past life. So I called Pegasus and asked him to help me by doing an archaeology dig near the places I remember seeing the girl. I was hoping that he might find something."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yugi asked.

Before Atem could answer, the door opened and the principle himself walked into the classroom.

"Mr. Atsushi , is there something I could help you with?" Atem asked.

"Yes." Mr. Atsushi replied, "I was wondering if Mrs. Mayumi was here."

"No, she isn't at the moment. What do you need?"

"Well, I was wondering if you have room for three more students."

"Actually, yes. I was just about to go over the new students application form."

Yugi looked at the three files discarded next to where Atem was seating.

'_Those must be the forms.'_ Yugi thought.

Mr. Atsushi nodded. "Well, I have the three girls with me-"

"More girls." Atem interrupted with an almost annoyed tone.

Mr. Atsushi didn't say anything and almost looked amused when he said, "Yes, more girls." He went out into the hall and came back in with three girls. And he wasn't joking when he said "girls." The three look-alikes looked no more than thirteen, each with some shade of red hair and green eyes, with paper-white skin and wearing baggy clothes.

Atem looked absolutely shocked; not from how young they were, but from what Atem told Yugi and from the few flashes of memory Yugi saw of her, the three girls looked exactly like the pale ginger from Atem's memory.

"I would like to introduce, Eli, Liza, and Beth James. Also known as the James Triplets, your new students."


	3. Oops & the Begining

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form. **

**Okay, little heads up, when you see words typed like this: **_**'Good'**_. ** It means that the James triplets or others said the same thing at the same time.**

**I would like to thank Kiyoko-kami91 for following and reviewing my story and I would definitely like to thank my friend Fred X George- Me Loving It for reviewing, following, and favoriting my story. This one's for all you Yu-Gi-Oh fans who hate a certain character I'm going to seriously harm in this chap.**

"_Okay. What the heck is going on?" _ Yugi thought as he watched the three sisters shoot target after target. But it wasn't how they keep hitting the center almost perfectly that confused him, or how they looked liked the ginger from Atem's memories, but how they seem to move as one person. '_Maybe they are.'_ Yugi shook his head. '_No that can't be possible.'_

'_**You never know**__.'_ Said a little voice in the back of his head. '_**Atem did say that back in Egypt a few magicians were able to separate their souls into more than one physical being. Otherwise known as Soul Beings.'**_

Yugi sighed. After all that he went through, you would think he would catch a break. Yugi was distracted from his thoughts when he heard a feminine giggle from the other side of the room. Yugi turned his head to see Atem helping a female student's posture as the girl tried and failed to move her body closer to his. Behind him, Yugi heard the back door open and closed, and then the _whoosh_ as an arrow left its bow. Then a high pitched squeal filled the room that sounded fairly similar to "fuuuuckkkkk!"

_**'Oops.'**_

_**( 2 hours later)**_

Noise traveled all around the white hospital waiting room as doctors and nurses scurried this way and that. The air was tense as two tri-colored haired teens glared at three moon-pale gingers. One of the three, Beth, snapped.

"What are you looking at us like that for?" She yelled at Yugi and Atem in an accent that sounded like a combination of southern, British, and maybe Scottish.

"Ooh.. I don't know." Atem said in a sarcastic voice. "Maybe because you… I don't know… **Shot Duke with an arrow!**"

Yugi looked at Atem in shock. He never saw Atem acted like that. Atem was always so calm.

"It's not our fault." Liza stepped in. Atem gave her a "you-got-to-be-kidding-me" look. "Oookay," Liza continued, "maybe it is our fault. But look at the bright side."

"What bright side?" Yugi asked.

"Duke won't be having any kids any time soon." Eli answered.

"Yeah!" Beth said, ignoring the horrified looks on Atem's and Yugi's faces. "Like we really need more of him in the world!" Atem looked liked he was going to strangle the three if the waiting room doors hadn't opened at that moment. The rest of the gang along with Mako Tsunami and grandpa Mouto entered the room.

"Hey." Joey said. "We came here as fast as we can."

"Hey guys!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Mako Tsunami?" Atem said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in town coming to meet the famous Yugi Mouto's older brother when I ran into your friends and decided to come along." Mako said, thinking that Yugi must have told his older brother about him or that Atem have heard of him before. Then Mako seemed to notice the triplets, who were standing near the open waiting room window with nervous expressions. Mako's expression went from happy to a look of utter confusment and disbelief.

"You." Were all that left Mako's lips before the three gingers made their move. Together, the three jumped through the window, falling three stories towards the ground. The gang ran towards the window in time to see a bright flash of light and saw where the three girls have been was a single paper-pale ginger, scarlet-red hair flying behind her, land on her feet and take off down the road at inhuman speed.


	4. Flashback & Khemet The H is SILENT!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.**  
**I would like to thank Anevay for reviewing and following my story.**  
_**Anevay**__: Thanks for the advice. What's the most difficult for me is putting ideas I have into words so it doesn't always come out as well as I liked it to._  
*******************************************************************************

**Khemet's P.O.V (The H is ****SILENT!****) **

_"Damn. Damn. Damn." _Was all I thought as I ran as far from the hospital as fast as I can. _"That wasn't supposed to happen. Not now!"_

"_**What did you expect to happen with our luck?" **_I stopped and dived into an alley. I looked to my right to see Eli, one of my Soul Beings.

_"You know, you can be extremely annoying sometimes."_ Eli Japanese flicked me. I rolled my eyes as I peered around the corner to see if anyone from the gang was following for me. I mentally slapped myself. "_Duh! Of course they're not following me. I'm a freaking vampire!" _

"_**Unless Atem's following you. You know he's not exactly human." **_

I had to agree with her. Atem wasn't exactly human even if he doesn't remember. Suddenly I felt as though I was covered in scarabs, tingling from head to toe. I looked up in time to see a dark figure speed across the sky and a flash of white fangs.

_"Fuck. Vampire. I have to hide before he or she senses me." _I went out the back of the alley to see that I was at the docks. I spotted an old warehouse and, sensing no humans, made a break for it.

**Atem's P.O.V **

"_I can't believe I didn't know it was her!"_I thought as we raced down the road in the direction the ginger went. After I saw the triplets turn into the girl from my memories, I suddenly had a flash.

_Flashback_

_"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmi iiiiiiiii!" A high-pitched squeal rang through the palace. A small 8 year old boy with tri-colored hair in royal clothing ran down the hall, past the guards, and into a room. _

_"Mahad, Mahad, where are you?" The boy shouted. A 10 year old boy with brown waist length hair and gray eyes ran out of his private study into his bedroom. To see his best friend, the prince of Egypt, pushing his chest of scrolls against the door. _  
_  
"What are you-" Mahad's question was cut short by a vicious banging on the other side of the door. _  
_  
"Yami! Open this door immediately!" A familiar voice called. _  
_  
Mahad looked at the prince with an "oh-come-on" look. _  
_  
"Don't tell me you put another spider in her bed." _  
_  
The prince gave Mahad a sheepish smile. _

_"I didn't put another spider in her bed." He said. "It was a tarantula."_  
_  
Mahad rubbed his nose, which is the sophisticated version of slapping one's forehead. All either of them saw next was a blur of white and red._

_There in the middle of a pile of wood and scrolls was the prince's caretaker, as the price says. She had scarlet-red hair that was tied in a mermaid braid, paper white skin, and was wearing her usual clothing of a female version of the warriors clothes. _  
_  
"Yami!" She shouted in the weirdest accented voice. Yami, who was currently trying to sneak out the back door, walked over to her with his head hanging in shame. _  
_  
"Would you please explain to me why you think it's so funny to put a spider in my bed? You know how much I hate them!" _  
_  
"It was a tarantula." Yami said. "And I thought it would be funny." He lifted his face to stare into the girl's olive green eyes._  
_  
The girl softened under his gaze after seeing the regret in his crimson eyes. She got down on her knees so they would be face to face.  
_

_"I'm not mad." She said. "But you have to stop doing things like that. It's okay to pull a few pranks. Especially on Seto-" she mumbled- "but it's tricks like the tarantulas that could seriously harm someone. Do you understand?"_  
_  
Yami's face brightened after hearing she wasn't mad and nodded his head eagerly. "Yes ma`am. I understand."_

_The girl let out a small chuckle._

_"Yami, I thought I told you to call by my name."_  
_  
"Yes... Khemet."_

_End of Flashback_

_"I have to find her quick!" _Atem thought. _"Before someone else does."_ Atem quickened his run, easily passing the others, praying all the time that nothing bad happens to her... Before he finds her of course.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form. **

**Khemet's P.O.V**

_Clang! Clang!_ "Owww! Hey watch it you loof!" I shouted at the man who stood in front of me, wielding a _broadsword _the mountain of a guy made it look like a puny dagger. I dodge a swing at the neck and rolled out of his reach. I temporarily switched my gaze to the far wall by the front doors. Where the vampire I spotted earlier stood with a smug look on his face. I had to let out a small growl as I felt the lioness inside me lust for his blood.

"_**Easy!**__" _I heard Eli say. "_**You can do it after you beat this son-of-a-bitch."**_

As I was distracted by the vampire and Eli, the giant pulled out a dagger and plunged it into my side. I let out a bat worthy screech, mostly because I _am _a bat. I pulled out the dagger and clutched the flesh that was stretched out with it. I blocked the _broadsword_ in time with my _Sabre_, crouched, rolled behind him, and stabbed the man behind the knee with my _Fairbairn-Sykes _dagger. The man howled- howled! - With pain. Not a human howl, a wolf howl!

_"Damn! He's a werewolf!"_

The next thing I saw was stars as the vampire hit the back of my head with something. The last thing I saw was Atem bursting into the warehouse followed by the rest of the gang. _"Fucking finally!" _

**Atem's P.O.V**

When I saw Khemet on the floor, blood pooling around her, with a giant and another vampire standing over her, all I saw was red. I ran towards the vampire, who was wielding a _rapier,_ and did a classic round-house kick. The vampire ducked and pulled out a _Pesh-kabz _dagger.

_"Oh crap."_ I thought as I ducked from the dagger aimed for my face, falling on the floor. I felt something cold against my hand. I saw Khemet's _Sabre _lying beside my hand. I grabbed it and thrusted just as the vampire was going to slash me. It embedded straight into his gut. He screeched and instinctively flown upward, away from the danger on the ground, and out the warehouse through the window.

Now only the giant remained. The giant started advancing towards the group. I saw out of the corner of my eyes that Khemet was struggling to get up. I saw a black tint in the whites of her eyes.

"No, Khemet! Don't!"

But Khemet had already sprung up from the floor, onto the giant's back, and sank coal black fangs into the man's neck. The giant fell, paralyzed, as Khemet slid to the floor, knocked out cold.

**Hey, who can guess what a loof is? And no it's not in the dictionary that we know. Also, why do you think a fellow vampire attacked Khemet?**


	6. The Sound of Music & Reunion

**Disclaimer: I not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form or Britt Nicole.**

_I would like to thank _**Atem **_for reviewing my story._

_**And no, Atem, a loof isn't a carousel. A loof is another name for a guy's "Mr. Happy" and its fool spelled backwards. And why did a fellow vampire attack Khemet? We'll find out in the chap **__after__** this one.**_

**Khemet's P.O.V**

All I felt was nothing, all I saw was nothing, all I heard was-oh yeah- nothing! I was bored to death in my own mind. It lasted until I felt a sensation so horrible, so tormenting, so familiar, I instantly knew what it was. Next thing I know I was flying up into the air, all the while screaming like a banshee!

"Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiidddddeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrr !"

My head was spinning this way and that while hanging from a chandelier. When I finally looked down from where I was hanging, I saw on the bed I woke up in... A fake spider.

I pulled a nasty look and glowered at Atem, who was laughing his arse off, clutching his sides, and holding onto a table to keep from falling over. The rest of the gang had looks of pure shock on their faces.

_"I guess they never saw Atem act this way before." _I returned my glare to Atem, who was now on his knees from laughing. _"If I didn't love that boy to pieces, I would murder him." _

_**"No, you wouldn't." **_Beth said to me. I mentally flicked her off. I saw that Atem was starting to calm down and that's when I made my move. Hey, I'm his nanny; I'm allowed to punish him. I calculated the distance between the ground and me, plus the distance between me and Atem, added the arc of the swing, and tackled Atem to the floor.

'_**Atem!' **_

A silence fell upon the room after that except for my maniacal laughing and Atem's breathless laughs. That's right I'm tickling him. Got a problem with that? No, good. Yugi doesn't seem so surprised but, hey, he knows Atem's ticklish too. Atem's friends and family from Egypt are the only one besides me and Yugi that knows where Atem's ticklish. It's very useful at certain times.

"Stop..." Atem gasped out between laughs. "I... Give... I give!"

I decided to end his torture and moved away from Atem to give him room to breath. When Atem had his breath back, he turned to me with an odd look in his deep red eyes. Something I haven't seen before, something like a mix of happiness, longing, and love. Love for a parent darn you! Then I knew. I just knew. No one needed to tell me a single word.

Tears filled my eyes as I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him close. Burying my face in his silky hair and breathing in his natural scent. Atem buried his face in my scarlet red hair and I felt tears run down my neck.

"It's okay." I whispered in the soothing voice I use to use whenever he came into my room after a bad dream. "It's okay, I'm here."

**Atem's P.O.V**

I was impatient! Yes, I know how terrified Khemet is of spiders, which is exactly why I did it. After she got off of me after tackling me to the ground, I realized just how much I missed her. She wasn't perfect, she was a sister to me more than anything else, but she was there when my mother died after I was born. She was there to take care of me and play with me whenever my father was too busy to do so. She was even the reason I met Mana in the first place and she was the one who convinced my prejudice uncle to let Mahad stay in the palace. She had her faults, she _is _human, somewhat, but she was still the same person all those years ago. The same person a small part of me called "mom."

After the tearful reunion I explained to her that we were at Pegasus' castle. Which she then went off in search of the former millennium item possessor all the time threatening to kill him for messing with her... Um... "Little kitten." Don't ask. We hunted her down and found her in the audio room. A flowing, soprano voice rang out of the room. She was singing! It was so long since I last heard her sing.

(**Britt Nicole: ****How We Roll****)**

I know that everyone's running

Just tryin' to get away (you you can't get away)

Life can feel like a rat race

Like everyday so mundane

But I'm saying hey hey oh oh

I'm not getting caught in the undertow

I'll be taking it easy and taking it slow

I'm never gonna follow

No!

Turn up make it loud on your radio

We're gonna dance everywhere go

Everybody knows that's how we roll

Why don't you come on and join us

Take your nose off the ground stone oh oh

Take back your hands on the keyboard

And put down the iphone

Let me hear you say

Hey hey oh oh

We ain't gettin caught in the undertow

We'll be taking it easy and taking it slow

We're never gonna follow

No!

Turn up make it loud on your radio

We're gonna dance everywhere go

Everybody knows that's how we roll (that's how we roll)

Turn up make it loud on your radio

We're gonna dance everywhere go

Everybody knows that's how we roll, Uh

Don't fold under the shores

Now we make it better

Whooo oh oh you know you know yeah

Don't fold under the shores

Now we make it better

And if everything goes wrong keep singing this song

Turn it up Make it loud

(Yeah yeah you you can get away)

(Yeah don't don't try to get somewhere)

(Yeah yeah you you can get away)

(Yeah yeah don't don't try to get away)

Oh no make it loud on your radio

We're gonna dance everywhere go

Everybody knows that's how we roll (that's how we roll)

Turn up make it loud on your radio

We're gonna dance everywhere go

Everybody knows that's how we roll (that's how we roll)

We're gonna dance everywhere go

Everybody knows that's how we roll (that's how we roll)

We all walked in to see Khemet in the sound booth with a pair of headphones over her ears, singing into a microphone and one of the servants was sitting at the record table swinging his head to the music. I was the first to clap as she came out of the sound booth and the rest followed suit. After we finished clapping to a sheepish Khemet, someone was still clapping. We turned around to see a slim, grown man with white shoulder length hair standing in the doorway. Khemet had a furious look.

"I must say, Khemet-dearest." Pegasus said. "That was quite something. Actually let me call you by your well-known title. Khemet- Princess of the Egyptian Vampires."

Joey and Tristan sputtered and passed out.


	7. Murderer & Items

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form. **

**Yugi's P.O.V**

_"A vampire!? A vampire!? But how? Aren't vampires supposed to burn up in the sun?" _I thought. We saw Khemet, or whoever she is, in the sun multiple times.

"Are those two okay?" Khemet asked, pointing to Tristan and Joey, who was still on the ground.

"They'll live." Atem said.

I looked at him in shock; he never, ever, ever acted this way before! Then I remembered what happened at the warehouse.

_Flashback_

_We were running in the direction that the ginger went in when Atem suddenly fell to his knees letting out a hiss of pain. _

_"Atem!" I ran to his side. "Atem, what's wrong?" Atem got this weird look on his face as if he was fighting against the pain and something else. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind, allowing me to find out what's going on in his. I saw a flash of some kind of knife, a splash of red, and heard an ear piercing screech._

_I was startled from my trance like state when Atem pushed me out of his mind, got up, and started running in the direction of the docks._

_We exchanged glances before running to keep up with him. _

_When we got to the docks, Atem did a once over before the Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead. He took off towards a remote warehouse. We followed and entered the warehouse to see the ginger lying on the ground. Blood pooling around her. Two people were standing over her, a giant of a man and a skinny guy with black hair that fell like a curtain in front of his eyes, holding one of those fencing swords. _

_I sneaked a glance to Atem, knowing he'll be furious. I nearly choked by what I saw. Atem's crimson eyes were even darker. A deep, deep, blood red color and they were practically screaming bloody murder. Before we can do anything Atem growled out, "Stay here," and charged towards the two men standing over the ginger._

_Before I could even comprehend what was happening we all heard an inhuman screech and saw the black haired man fly- Fly!- Out of the warehouse. Only the giant remained. We couldn't see what was happening because Atem was blocking our sight. _

_But we heard Atem shout, "No, Khemet! Don't!" Next thing we knew the giant was on the ground, motionless._

_End of Flashback_

"After that we took Khemet back to our house where you were waiting for us, to take us to your castle." Atem said.

Apparently while I was having the flashback, Atem was explaining what happened to Pegasus.

"Interesting." Pegasus mused.

"What's so interesting?" Khemet spat.

"Khemet."

"What?"

Atem gave her a "let-it-go" look. Khemet nodded, took a deep breath, and repeated the question in a calmer voice.

"Apparently everything I predicted was right." Pegasus answered. Taking out a box and opening it, it revealed three different items.

An Orchid colored mask in the shape of half a heart with a golden Eye of Wadjet, a golden layered necklace with an Orchid stone in the middle, and a half gold- half Orchid colored band with four sky blue beads hanging from the middle and a different name were engraved in each half. On the golden side; _K__hemet_ and on the Orchid side; _Keket._

Khemet's whites suddenly went black, she started choking and clawing at the air as the three items started to glow a fiery red.

"Khemet!" Atem shouted in fear. Then shards of glass rained into the room as someone broke through the window.

In one swift movement, the figure grabbed the three items, pinned Khemet to the floor, and clipped the items onto her. The mask going on the right side of her face, the necklace around her neck, and the band around her forehead. She instantly stopped moving.

Atem tackled the figure to the floor.

"If you harm me, you'll won't be able to help her!" The figure shouted. It wasn't until then that I recognized him.

"You're the guy who attacked Khemet at the warehouse!" I shouted. Atem looked at me then at the man and recognition flashed in his eyes.

"Why did you attack her!?" Atem demanded.

"Because," the man said, "she killed my parents."


	8. A Secret Revealed

**Disclaimer: I not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form. **

**Khemet's P.O.V**

"Oww... That was... That was **OWW**!" I shouted. It was what I was screaming for the past ten minutes, ever since my 'friends' brought the idjit who attacked me at the warehouse into my room! Currently Atem and Joey are trying to pry 'my fellow vampire' off of me.

"Let her go!" Atem shouted.

"No!" Said Idjit. That's officially my nickname for the guy, Idjit.

Then the man did the dumbest thing all beings of any kind should never, never, never do in my presence. **He stabbed Atem! **Atem let out a gasp of pain as he fell to the floor with a knife in his side.

**"That's it!" **I shouted in pure anger and hatred. **"Now I'm mad!"**

I felt my bones crack, bend, lengthen, shorten, and twist. I felt my mouth turn into a muzzle, my nails turning into claws, and my pupils turning into slits, enhancing my vision. After the transformation I knew that where I once stood was a strawberry-blonde Arabian wolf.

Normally an Arabian wolf would eat creatures ranging from small to medium. But when the wolf is actually a shape shifting vampire it doesn't really matter. I turned my entire anger, hatred, loathing, and attention to the miserable bastard who dared attack my charge!

The man had pure fear in his misty blue-green eyes, finally realizing he picked the wrong battle. I smirked the way only wolves could and lunged. I tasted blood on my tongue as the man screeched. He tried to push me off but my fangs were stuck tight in his shoulder. I started pulling on his shoulder with my teeth, pulling the flesh and muscle out. I heard and felt the snap of a bone in his shoulder. He let out a deafening screech and fell to the floor.

I ran to Atem's side, still in wolf form. I nuzzled his cheek. His eyes opened wearily and he gave a small smile. Then he did one of the most ridiculous things. He tried sitting up! I pushed him back down and told him with my moss green eyes to stay put. He gave a minute nod showing he understood.

I raced out of the room, down the hall, and into a bathroom. I turned back into my human form, dressed, grabbed the first aid kit, and raced back to the room. I slid to Atem's side and carefully pulled out the knife. I disinfected the cut, stitched the cut, and bandaged it. I told the others to take him to his room and don't let him get out of bed without my saying so.

After the gang took Atem away, I turned to the vampire shuddering and twitching on the floor, the wound already healing. I took in his appearance and finally figured out why he looked so familiar when he first came in.

"You." I gasped out.

The man had a giant smirk on his face and I instantly wished I finished him off.

"Hey, little sis." Said Taro, my older brother.


	9. Temmie-pooh and Mako

**Disclaimer: I not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.**  
**I'm so sorry; I know I forgot about Mako. I do that alot sometimes. I can't help it. Sometimes I would write a chap like chapter 3 and then totally forget about it. Anyway I hope this chap will clear things up. **

**Mako's P.O.V **

_"I can't believe they left me!" _I was angry, no, furious at the others. Even more than when that kelp-brain Joey called me a freaky-fish guy. And how dare that boy, Atem, flip me. Flip me!

_Flashback_

_"You." Were all that left Mako's lips before the three gingers made their move. Together, the three jumped through the window, falling three stories towards_ _the ground. The gang ran towards the window in time to see a bright flash of light and saw where the three girls have been was a single paper-pale ginger, scarlet-red hair flying behind her, land on her feet and take off down the road at inhuman speed._

_"Oh my god!" Tea shouted._

_"It's her." I mumbled. "She was real." _

_I saw out of my peripheral vision that Atem was stock still. His gaze flickering in and out of reality until it seemed that my words registered into his mind. Suddenly he grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me against the wall with amazing strength._

_"What do you mean it's her?" He demanded._

_I was shocked. I blabbered out about when I was little and on the day of the storm I thought I saw a ginger dive into the sea from above; a ginger with black wings._

_Atem relaxed his grip on me and took off out of the room. I was too shaken up to follow but the rest, except Grandpa Mouto, did._

_**About 20 minutes later**_

_I was sitting on a bench a few feet from the Mouto's house. Grandpa Mouto was still at the hospital, staying with Duke. I was shocked when a black limousine came out of nowhere and parked outside the house, seconds before the gang arrived with the ginger passed out in Atem's arms. I saw Pegasus get out of the limo and exchange a few words with Atem before Atem nodded his head in agreement to something and handed the ginger to Pegasus. I ran to the gang hoping to get some answers._

_"What happened?" I demanded. Atem gave me a warning look._

_"Go home, Mako." He said. "This doesn't concern you." He stepped to the limo to get in. _

_"Yes, it does." I grabbed him by the collar when my world suddenly went upside down, literally. I landed on my rear and looked up at Atem incredulously. He told me to go home one more time, and then got in the limo along with the rest of the gang, and they left._

_End of Flashback_

"Aaargh!" I choked out in anger. "When I get my hands on that Atem, I'll-"

"You'll what?"

I spun around. Behind me was a beautiful Chinese woman with black hair and narrow brown eyes, wearing a yellow kimono.

"Vivian Wong." The woman nodded her head.

"Now," Vivian said, "tell me what you're planning to do to my Temmie-pooh."

I was just about to tell her to back off when I suddenly had an idea.

"I'll tell you." I said. "But you have to help me with something first."

Vivian looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm listening."


	10. It's Alive!

**Disclaimer: I not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.**  
**Okay, here is the kind of moments I love typing! Pissed off characters!**

**Pretty Much The Whole Gang's P.O.V**

_"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod ! _WHATISWRONGWITHTHISGIRL!?"

**Yugi's P.O.V**

That was what we were all thinking about. I'm pretty darn sure. After we put Atem in bed we heard a scream, a screech, and then**, "Come back here you miserable Blinky! You gumball of a dick!"**

"Ghost."

**"Whatever!"**

I looked around the corner to see the male vampire being chased by Khemet, who was holding tongs and a... Chainsaw?

"_Oh my Ra!" _

I took off down the hall after the two, the rest of the gang following me. We found the two in the living room.

And what I saw before someone slapped their hand over my eyes wasn't pretty. I had a glimpsed of Khemet, on top of the guy, using the tongs to... You know what knowing Khemet, you don't need me to finish.

I was trying so hard to get rid of the image. Then I was snapped out of my tormented moment by a scream.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! It's aaaaaaallllllllliiiiiiiiiiiv vvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

I pushed the hand off my eyes to see Khemet in a fetal position clutching the chainsaw and tongs to her chest, the male vampire laughing his arse off, and Seto Kaiba standing in the doorway with a bored expression.


	11. Bisexual Bastard

**Disclaimer: I not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form. **

**Khemet's P.O.V**

Okay, so maybe I didn't think the whole thing through. But, hey, it's not everyday when you're own brother tries to kill you, attacks you, lie saying that you killed his parents just to make the gang suspicious of you, and the fact that he's bisexual and you're the caretaker of one of the sexiest guys you ever met, you would have done the same thing!

Okay so maybe the chainsaw was a little overdone.

Anyway, back to the present. Right now, I'm fussing over Atem who got out of bed when he heard me scream.

_"Stupid, stupid, stupid."_

"For the love of Hathor, Khemet, I'm fine."

I was just about to reprimand him when I heard Taro give out an appreciative hum. Regular humans would have missed it. But, I'm not human.

I tackled Taro to the ground much to the surprise of the gang and the amusement of that dip-stick, stubborn arse Kaiba.

"**If you so much as stare at his but, I'll cut off your meat missile and stuff it down your throat!" **I yelled as I banged Taro's head against a table with each word.

What? I couldn't say arse. Yugi, one of the sweetest boys I ever met, was in the room, and he's as innocent as a baby panda!

Atem pulled me off of Taro, pulled me arms behind my back, and pinned me to the floor.

"Can't you go without violence for 10 minutes?"

"... No."

Atem shook his head and let me go. I stood up and then punched Taro in the nose.

"What the hell was that for?" Taro asked as he was pinching his bloody nose.

My life's complete.

"We're vampire brother and sister, I can read your mind."

"... Oh."

"Yeah, and Kaiba shut it. You've been to ancient Egypt and back, faced Orichalcos soldiers, actual dragons, your own soul's been stolen, and you're the descendant of the cousin of a 5,000 something year old pharaoh! And if you say magic doesn't exist one more time then I'll stuff you where there should never be a sock!"

Kaiba was just about to say something but I fixed him with my best "shut up" glare and, thank the gods for the boy's brain, he closed his mouth.

Atem and the gang looked at me in wonder.

"What?"

A sudden, inhuman, deafening, bleeding screech rang into the room.

"Temmie-pooh!"

"Oh, fuck."


	12. The Reason

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form. **  
**I would like to thank **_Ecila Raveniz Thgilyad _**for reviewing, favoriting, and following my story. **

_Ecila Raveniz Thgilyad__**, yeah I know my story is confusing. I tend to make my stories that way, to get readers thinking about what's happening. Your name is a mouthful, no offense. How do you pronounce it? **_

**Atem's P.O.V **

_"Why me? Why me? Mighty Ma`at! Why me?!" _I kept mentally asking myself. It's like the Gods and Goddesses want me to suffer. I backed up onto the other side of the couch as Vivian Wong tried, again, to wrap her arms around me.

I looked over at Khemet. She was furious! She was glaring at both Vivian and Mako, but mostly Vivian. If looks could kill, Khemet would officially be a serial killer.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I felt a soft head settle into the crook of my neck as arms wrapped around my waist.

"_Dang it-Vivian-Distracted." _Oh, no, stuttering thoughts equals a stuttering mouth.

I was spared from my embarrassment when Khemet ripped Vivian off of me.

"I don't think so _Viv._" She spitted with distaste. "I still have my money on him and Mana."

"Khemet!"

"I want to be an aunt, grandmother, or godmother. What's so wrong with that?!"

"She's just a friend." I mumbled. "_Somewhat._"

"So you're saying you don't love Mana." She looked at me in shock. Vivian looked hopeful, even though she doesn't know who Mana is.

I blushed a deep red.

"Oh my gods! He's blushing! Blushing! I made him blush!"

Khemet hugged me, squealing like she found a new born baby puppy.

"Oh, honey. You're a baby kitty not a puppy."

Dang, I forgot how well she knows me.

"Instead of talking about my love life, how about we talk about the reason behind why you're here?"

Khemet jolted in shock. "What are you talking about?" She anxiously looked at both Mako and Vivian. Mako was looking at us in puzzlement but Vivian was in a heated argument with Tea. Why? I don't want to know.

I looked back at Khemet and decided to speak in my native tongue.

_"Mako already saw you the day his father fell into the sea. And you can easily take care of Vivian."_

"..._Fine."_

Everyone was looking at us in confusion. Khemet walked to Vivian and started mumbling a spell. Vivian passed out and disappeared.

"Where did Vivian go?" Yugi asked.

"Don't know, don't care."

Khemet looked at me. "You're right. I am here for a reason."

"And what reason would that be?"

"_Ahriman is rising to power once again."_


	13. Ahriman

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form and I do not own any Prince of Persia plots in any way, shape, or form.**

**I would like to thank Kyuubi No Tenshi for favoriting my story. **

**Atem's P.O.V**

"That is impossible! We sealed him away!" I shouted. _"Ahriman!? Ahriman!? How?"_

"Wait, wait, and wait." Joey said. "Who's Ahriman?"

I looked to Joey and he backed away in shock, I knew he saw fear in my eyes. I was too shaken by this news to explain things to him.

So Khemet decided to explain. "Ahriman is the Persian god of Darkness. He was sealed away by his brother Ormazd, the god of light, in the Sacred Tree of Life. Ahriman and Ormazd were to keep the world in balance but Ahriman wanted more power. Ormazd created a race of men and women known as Ahura and gave them the power of light, training them with what they needed to know to defeat Ahriman. They succeed and Ahriman was trapped. Ormazd then vanished into the stars, leaving the people of Ahura to guard the prison of Ahriman. But a few thousand years later-"

"Wait, Persian gods are real. What about the Egyptian gods?" Tristan asked.

"They're real as well but all religion's gods are real, except the Christians. I mean, really one man creating the entire universe? Anyway, there are multiple gods and goddesses because a certain religion's gods and goddesses are in charged of those people and in charged of that land. Now may I get back to explaining what happened?" Khemet said.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"A few thousand years later, after at least 10 years since Atem met Mana, it turned out that Mana's mother was a warrior of the Ahura and that the seal of Ahriman was losing its power. So to put it short and sweet, we all went to Persia and discovered the City of Light, the home of the Ahura and the seal of Ahriman. It turned out the multiple 'beacons' of light magic, which fed the seal its power, spread throughout the area of land the Tree of Life was in were weakening because the king of the City of Light fell to Ahriman's spell and used the dark magic Ahriman granted him to weaken them, that in turned weakened the seal itself." I flinched though no one noticed, except Khemet. "So we went up against Ahriman's followers; the Hunter, the Alchemist, the Concubine, and the Warrior. We defeated them, and Mana used the light magic inside of her from her mother's side to restore the power of the 'beacons'. We then went up against the king, won, and then finally we went up against Ahriman himself and won. He was sealed away once again but now the seal is failing again and if we don't hurry, Ahriman will regain enough power to overpower all the other Persian gods and rule over all the god's creations."

No one said anything. We were all trying to soak it in, except Kaiba. He let out a snort and before he could say that Khemet was lying or say that it was some kind of joke, I punched him in the nose.

Kaiba fell out of his chair, clutching his broken and bloody nose. He and everyone else looked at me in shock.

"This isn't some joke Kaiba! I know you're afraid to admit that you believe this kind of stuff but you do! Just because you might lose control of your life, it doesn't mean your life is over!"

Kaiba looked ready to kill me but I just glared at him, ready for any fight that might be coming. He kept glaring at me and kept clenching and unclenching his fists. Khemet moved behind me, ready to stop Kaiba if he dares to throw a punch at me. Kaiba looked straight into my eyes and he let out a small breath. I knew he saw the truth of what Khemet was saying in my eyes, saw the truth in what I said, and saw that he needed to just accept what's happening to him, who he is, and just live with it. Otherwise he'll never have any peace of mind.

"Alright." Kaiba said. "I'm in."

I let a small smile crawl onto my lips and, to my surprise, saw Kaiba had a small smile as well, but I didn't say anything about it. It would be a bad time to make fun of Kaiba.

But apparently Joey _and _Khemet felt the need to protest vehemently.

I looked at Khemet and she stopped and then she made Joey stop by slapping him on the head.

"Khemet?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have a plan as to how we will find the City of Light again? We both know it's been missing for over 4 millennia."

"I have somewhat of a plan."

Kaiba snorted. "Well, that's helpful."

"Stuff it Kaiba!"


	14. The Stone of Thoth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form. **  
_Ecila Raveniz Thgilyad, __**ha-ha, I love making Kaiba suffer. But there's only one character I **__**truly despise and it's that douche, Duke!**_  
**This chap is going to FredXGeorge-Me Loving It.**

**Khemet's P.O.V**

_"I'll kill him! I swear to the gods I'll kill Taro!" _Do you all want to know why I want to kill my own brother? Well, maybe this flashback will help.

_Flashback_

_I was halfway between awake and sleep when I heard a baritone voice trying to wake me up._

_"Khemet, Khemet, wake up. We're almost to Egypt."_

_I didn't want to wake up and since I didn't have the energy to say so, let alone moan, I just flicked off my own boy._

_I heard him scoff._

_"Hang on. I can get her up."_

_Wait, that was Taro's voice. Before I could even think, let alone wake up, I heard Atem scream. Words he shouldn't even know._

_"__**Son of a bitch!**__"_

_I fell out of bed onto the floor, got up, and tackled Taro to the floor, who was squeezing Atem's..._

_You already know that Taro's bisexual. You don't need me to finish that sentence._

_End of Flashback_

Yeah. Anyway, after I told everyone that there's an ancient Stone of Thoth still left in the world, Atem instantly understood what I had in mind. If we can find the stone, we can use it to go back to when the seal first started weakening again, and heal it. Of course he pointed out that only Mana is able to heal the seal.

But boy do I have a surprise for him.

Oh, wait, don't tell me I actually just told you that. Ugh! No point in taking it back now. Anyway let me explain a bit about the Stone of Thoth.

The Stones of Thoth were used by Timeline Guardians who used the Stones to go forward and/or back in time to fix any and all events that went wrong and disturbed the Timeline. But these Guardians had worn out along with the stones. Although one Guardian was able to hide and preserve his Stone of Thoth, in case it was to be needed by anyone else.

Okay that's it. Now if you don't mind I have to go torture my brother.

_**Yeah, I know, I know. That was lame but I'm starting to get a writers block and I wanted to get one chapter done before it started to take full effect. Anyway, who can guess what Khemet's surprise is?**_


	15. Countdown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form and I do not own any Victorious songs in any way, shape, or form.**  
_**I would like to thank **__Evil Bart is Epi __**for reviewing my story.**_

**Atem's P.O.V**

"I can't believe this!" I shouted in joy, excitement, and happiness. We just landed in Egypt and were met with two people I never thought I'd see again!

"Mahad! Mana!"

The two were racing towards me with huge smiles. I felt a warm sensation and saw a blur of brown and white as Mana did her usual greeting of jumping onto me and wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my hips. I heard Mako, Joey, and Tristan let out some whistles but ignored them. I knew my face was some shade of red but I was used to it by now. Mana didn't even notice the cat calls.

"Mana," Mahad complained, "that's no way to treat the Pharaoh." He pulled Mana off of me.

"_Same old Mahad._" I thought as I smiled at Mahad. "It's good to see you again, my friend."

Mahad got down on his left knee, showing his respect.

"Mahad, you don't have to bow to me. Besides," I smirked, "what if someone sees you?"

Mahad chuckled as he stood. Then Mahad noticed Mako. Mahad looked back at me in confusion.

"It's okay. We explained everything to him and he wants to help."

"Hey!" Khemet yelled. "I'm the one that brought those two." She pointed at Mahad and Mana. "Where's my big, fat thank you!?"

I smirked at her. "Alright, Khemet, how about this?"

I ran over to her and lifted her into the air, both of us laughing. Mahad and Mana looked amused and the rest looked surprised. I lowered Khemet to the ground. Then Taro came out and Mahad turned into the over protective guardian that I know him to be. He pulled me behind him and magically drew out his long, thin, dark purple wand and pointed it at Taro.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Taro, who just stared at him.

"That's what I was thinking this whole damn time!" Khemet said.

Taro glared at her, then returned his attention to Mahad. "Well, just like I told everyone else. I'm here to help."

Khemet snorted.

I patted Mahad's shoulder. "He's telling the truth. He's coming with us"

Mahad looked at me like I grown an extra head. I chuckled. "It's true."

Mahad lowered his wand from Taro's neck before giving him a warning glare that rang as clear as a bell; "_If you mess with my pharaoh I will kill you._"

I shook my head at him. Mahad smiled sheepishly.

"Wait!" Khemet suddenly shouted. "Listen. Do you hear that?"

I cocked my head, I heard singing somewhere. Khemet seemed to recognize the song, her being the music fanatic that she is, and took off after the source of the music. We all raced after her.

We followed her between houses, through alleyways, and public squares until we came to the most modern area of the town. There was an arcade and there was exciting screaming coming from inside. We followed Khemet inside, just in time to see a familiar figure step off the stage, putting a microphone back in the stand.

_**'Johnny Step!' **_

He looked over at us and smirked. "Well, well, if it isn't Tea Gardner and the famous Yugi Mouto come to see me while I'm on my tour around the world. But isn't this an honor." Johnny looked over at me. "It seems that the renowned Atem Mouto came to see me wipe the stage with these punks." He pointed over to a bunch of kids who looked like they were dead on their feet. "I just finished wiping these kids off my stage."

I felt a sudden rush of anger. And here I thought he changed. "_Your _stage?"

Johnny looked at me in shock, then his face twisted in annoyance. "Yeah, _my _stage! Got a problem with that."

"Yeah, he does." Mana interjected. "In fact, we all do."

"Oh, yeah? Why's that?"

_**'Because the dance floor belongs to us.' **_A combination of mine, Mahad's, Khemet's, Taro's, and Mana's voice rang out through the room. All the other people in the room looked at us in shock. Johnny let out a monstrous laugh.

"All right." Johnny said. "Since you seem so confident that that's true, how about you come up here and prove it?"

All five of us exchanged looks before confident smirks crawled onto our faces.

"All right, Johnny you're on. But let's make this a little more complicated. If we win, you have to leave this dance floor, for good." I said.

"And if you lose?"

"Then we'll be your servants for a week."

Johnny pretended to think about it for a second. "All right you're on."

I, Mana, Mahad, Khemet, and Taro walked up to the DJ.

"Countdown." I told the DJ.

"Countdown?" He asked. I nodded. "That's one of the hardest songs."

I shrugged as he started to play the song anyway.

**(Countdown- By Victorious cast)**

Yeah, yeah, yeah

oh oh oh oh, yeah

_[Verse 1:]_

All my attention baby

My extra time

There's nothin' I won't give you

Girl if you were mine

Six million times I'm thinkin'

About your face

You know I'm crazy for you

Let me count the ways

Too many girls I'm chasin'

I've had my fun

But all the time was wasted

Girl you know that you're the one

_[Chorus:]_

It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)

You're my number one girl

It's a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh)

Don't think I'm gon' last now

(Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh) Wait a minute

I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)

_[Verse 2:]_

There's only one in your life

I want it to be me

Gon' set your heart on fire

Burnin' in the fourth degree

Serenade you, call your name

For you to come around

9, 10 back again

Count the ways I love you now

_[Chorus:]_

It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)

You're my number one girl

It's a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh)

Don't think I'm gon' last now

It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)

You're my number one girl

It's a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh)

Don't think I'm gon' last now

(Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh) Wait a minute

I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)

_[Bridge:]_

Ooooohh Oooooohh

10, you're beautiful

9, you're amazing

8, you're contagious

Everytime I look at you

6, you're a star

5, who you are

4,3 who you wanna be

Don't you know that I want you 2

You're the one (Yeah)

_[Chorus:]_

It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)

You're my number one girl

It's a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh)

Don't think I'm gon' last now

It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)

You're my number one girl

It's a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh)

Don't think I'm gon' last now

(Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,) Wait a minute

I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)

It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)

You're my number one girl

It's a countdown fallin' faster (oh whoa oh)

Don't think I'm gon' last now

(Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,) Wait a minute

I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)

It's a Countdown.

Near the beginning of the song we had everyone in the whole arcade dancing and singing along. The mixed tones and levels of singing voices made the music boom throughout the room in wonderful music and since all five of us use to dance all the time back in Egypt, we didn't have to worry about looking ridiculous. The crowd went wild as I did impossible flips and they actually pulled out their phones and started recording us.

By the end of the song, even Johnny Step had started dancing and singing along. After we walked off the stage the rest of the gang and Johnny were there to talk to us.

Yugi practically tackled me. "That was amazing! You gotta teach me those moves!"

_**'Don't forget about us!' **_

I laughed as I ruffled Yugi's hair. Mana squealed as she threw her arms around me. I smiled as I instinctively hugged her slim body close to mine, wrapping my arms around her waist, and burying my face into her mouse brown hair, inhaling her sweet scent. I knew that Khemet was silently cheering about how I and Mana might just 'get together yet.'

After a few seconds I let go of Mana and turned to Johnny.

"I gotta say, Atem. That was really impressive."

I dipped my head in thanks.

Johnny lowered his head in acknowledgement. "Well, I gotta go and move on to my next tour stop before word starts spreading that I was beaten." Johnny waved goodbye as he ran out of the place.

We all turned to Khemet.

"Well," she said, "now that that's done. We better get back on track."

I nodded. "Pegasus contacted the Ishtars before we came here. We're supposed to meet them at their place."

"We already went to their place. Khemet asked us to fill them in on everything." Mahad said.

We walked out of the arcade.

I had only one thought in my mind then. _"Here we go again."_


	16. Truth or Dare Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form and I do not own Skillet in any way, shape, or form.**

**Khemet's P.O.V**

"I am so boooooooorrrrrreed!" I whined. It's only been about 20 minutes since we arrived at the Ishtars house. The Ishtars lived in a town out in the desert that was a combination of old and modern, since they were so used to privacy and the open desert, yes even Marik. Although he did get to keep his motorcycle for getting things from the town.

"Well, sorry Khemet but you're just going to have to get use to it. We're not supposed to go to the dig before tomorrow." Mahad said.

I let out a horse worthy noise through my lips. I fell back onto the couch. Then I had a stroke of genius, in my opinion.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"What?" Atem asked. He was currently playing cards with Mana, who was, amazingly, winning.

"Truth or Dare. You know how to play, right?"

Everyone, including the Ishtars, nodded their heads.

"Good. Now, sit in a circle."

"Whoa, hold on a second." Kaiba said.

"Just sit in a circle!" I shouted in an authoritative voice.

Everyone scrambled onto the floor, and began sitting in a circle. It went Atem, Mana, Mahad, Yugi, Seto, me, Taro, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Marik, Ishizu, Odion, Mako.

"Okay, who will go first?" I asked.

Surprisingly, Seto said he'll go first. "_This can't be good._"

"Joey, truth or Dare?"

"_Oh, lord."_

"Dare, Joey Wheeler's afraid of nothing." Joey jabbed his thumb at his puffed out chest.

"I dare you to wear a dog collar and pretend to be my dog for the duration of the game. If you don't all the Egyptians in this room has to walk like an Egyptian as a group."

'_**Leave us out of this Kaiba!' **_

"What?" He asked. "You didn't explain the rules and I said all the Egyptians in _this room_."

I and every other Egyptian exchanged looks before bolting towards the kitchen. I, Atem, Mahad, and Mana sneaked our heads around the corner to see what was going to happen.

Joey was gawking at us and Kaiba was smirking at Joey.

"Atem!" Yugi shouted.

"Sorry Joey." Atem shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, where am I going to get a dog collar?" Joey asked before a dog collar magically appeared around his neck. Joey head swiveled towards us. Mahad lowered his hand and let out an innocent whistle.

"Mahad!"

Atem let out a chuckle as he and Mahad high fived. I had a small smile as I let out a small laugh.

"Bark mutt." Seto said as he gave the collar a yank.

"Woof, woof."

We all laughed.

Everyone in the kitchen sat back in the circle.

"Okay, my turn." Joey said. "Kaiba-"

"I don't think so mutt."

"What?"

"I'm your master, so I say you can't dare me."

Joey fumed. "Fine." He growled out. "Marik, truth or dare?"

Apparently Marik had a brain.

"Truth."

Joey face fell, he hoped Marik would have picked dare, he already had a great one in mind.

"Are you... Uh... Ummm... A fan of Aladdin?" Joey finished lamely.

Everyone looked at Joey.

"Really?" I asked.

Joey shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"Actually I'm not a big fan of Aladdin." Marik said. "Okay, so it's my turn now, yes?"

I nodded. Marik got a devilish smile on his lips. "_Uh oh._"

"Kaiba, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Marik's smile grew. I actually slapped my forehead. "_Oh, Kaiba, you idjit._"

"Do you sing to Mokuba whenever he has nightmares?"

Kaiba paled. "I refuse to answer that."

"You have to, Kaiba." Atem said. He had a mischievous spark in his eyes.

Kaiba glared at Atem before mumbling something.

"I'm sorry Seto, what was that you said?" I cupped my hand to my ear.

"I said..." Kaiba glared at me. "I said, yes, I do sing to Mokuba sometimes."

Everyone was too shocked to say anything but their faces were priceless. I choked out laughing before Kaiba punched my shoulder, hard.

"Oww! Atem! Seto's being mean to me!" I whined as I clutched Atem's arm while glaring at Kaiba. Atem just laughed.

"Okay, since I've been dared. I get to go now." Kaiba looked at me.

"Crud." I said as Kaiba nodded his head in a solemn manner.

"Khemet, truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"I dare you to sing a song that describes your past life as a princess."

I looked at Kaiba in shock, before understanding. He wants to understand what I've been through. I don't know why.

"...Okay, where's the MP3 player?"

Marik pointed to a table. I walked to it and plugged my MP3 in. I took a deep breath and looked at Atem and Taro. Atem looked curious and sad but Taro looked pained, they both knew my past life wasn't all sunshine and servants but only Taro knew the whole thing.

(**Falling in the Black by Skillet**)

Tonight I'm so alone

This sorrow takes a hold

Don't leave me here so cold

(Never want to be so cold)

Your touch used to be so kind

Your touch used to give me life

I've waited all this time,

I've wasted so much time

Don't leave me alone

Cause I barely see at all

Don't leave me alone, I'm

_[Chorus:]_

Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths can I ever go back

Dreaming of the way it used to be

Can you hear me?

Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths can I ever go back

Falling inside the black

Falling inside, falling inside the black

You were my source of strength

I've traded everything

That I love for this one thing

(Stranded in the offering)

Don't leave me here like this

Can't hear me scream from the abyss

And now I wish for you my desire

Don't leave me alone

Cause I barely see at all

Don't leave me alone, I'm

_[Chorus:]_

Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths can I ever go back

Dreaming of the way it used to be

Can you hear me?

Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths can I ever go back

Falling inside the black

Falling inside, falling inside the black, black, black, black

(Falling in the black.)

(Slipping through the cracks.)

Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths can I ever go back

Dreaming of the way it used to be

Can you hear me?

Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths can I ever go back

Falling inside the black

Can you hear me?

Falling inside the black

Can you hear me?

Falling inside the black

Can you hear me?

Falling inside

Falling inside, falling inside

The black

I sat back down in the circle. Atem and Taro looked torn and the rest looked uncomfortable. I fought back the tears that the memories that came with the song created.

I put on a weak smile. "All right, lets get back to the game."

Everyone nodded their heads.


	17. Truth or Dare Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.**

**Atem's P.O.V**

"_She's hiding things from me, again!_" I thought as I stared at Khemet, who was twiddling her thumbs. "_She spent way too much time around my father!_"

I know that Khemet had a hard past life. She may be over 5,000 years old, but she still has the heart of a thirteen year old child.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Mana's concerned voice.

"Khemet, it's your turn."

Khemet snapped out of her trance before Mana's words registered. A wicked, mischievous, smirk graced her features... And she looked at... Mana.

"Oh, come on!" Mana shouted. "Seriously!?"

Khemet nodded. "Mana, truth or dare?"

Mana pondered it for about a minute. "Dare."

"I dare you to use magic to make Kaiba's hair bright pink." Khemet said, voice full of joy and anticipation.

"Pink?!" Kaiba shouted, disgusted.

"Bright pink." Khemet corrected.

"Why are you targeting me?" Kaiba asked. Khemet got an angry look on her face and walked up to Kaiba, poking her index finger into his chest.

"Because I don't like you." She growled out, jabbing Kaiba's chest with each word until Kaiba fell onto the floor on his back.

Kaiba stared in wide eyed fear as Khemet sat back in her spot.

"How do you do that?" I asked her.

"I've been taking care of you all since you each were no higher than my knee." She pointed at I, Mahad, Mana, and Kaiba. "Well, technically, not Seto but his ancestor."

I nodded, she was right.

"Anyway, Mana, if you would do the honors?" Khemet asked.

Mana giggled. "With pleasure." Mana pulled out her short, thin, blue wand and pointed it at Kaiba. She mumbled a spell, there was a spark, and next thing I know...

I, Mahad, Mana, Khemet, Taro, and Joey are on the ground, clutching our sides, and gasping with laughs.

"My Gods!" I wheezed as I tried to stand but then I looked at a very red Kaiba and his neon pink head and fell right back onto the floor in another fit of laughs.

After many minutes of an uproar of fits and giggles and plenty of glaring from Kaiba, we all finally calmed down enough to move on with the game.

"Okay, my turn." Kaiba said with a smirk. And he looked at me and Mana and his smirk grew. It was then that I noticed the position we were in. Mana was leaning against me, with her hands on my chest and my arms wrapped around her sides to keep her from falling on the floor in her fits of laughs. I blushed like crazy but didn't let go of Mana, it felt too good. I didn't expect Mana to lean more into my touch and that caused me to blush even more.

"Hey, Atem?" Kaiba said.

"Yeah?"

"Truth or Dare?"

I sighed, you can never tell which Kaiba wants you to do. So I chose the first one that came to mind.

"Truth."

"Do you love Mana?"

I and Mana glanced at each other and let out a small laugh.

"Does this answer your question?" Mana said before I tasted her sweet lips on mine.

I heard Khemet let out a howl of joy and shout, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew they were secretly dating!"

Mana slowly pulled away and rested her head against my shoulder. "_Well, that's one way for everyone to find out._" But I wasn't complaining.

I looked around at everyone's expression. Khemet was doing some sort of dance, but it looked more like there was an Asp in her pants, Mahad had a smile smile on his face- "_Well, he always suggested that Mana and I would become lovers._"- Kaiba was smirking as per usual, Yugi looked happy for me, so did Tea, the rest looked shocked.

"Mana!" Ishizu exclaimed. "You know it's against the laws of Egypt to be with the Pharaoh."

"Well, it's against your vows to put anything above the Pharaoh. And here you are." Taro said.

Ishizu blushed and so did Mahad. I felt a smirk crawl onto my face.

"W-what do you mean?" Ishizu stuttered. Marik was trying and failing to hold in his laughter.

I was just about to explain what Taro meant when I felt someone slap their hand over my mouth.

'_**Mahad!**_'

Sure enough, Mahad was right there, covering my mouth with his hand.

"Okay, I think that's enough excitement for one night. We better get some rest for tomorrow." Mahad said.

"Ooooh Mahaaaaad!" Khemet whined.

"Don't 'Mahad' me." He said. "Let's go."

Mahad dragged me out of the room, grabbing Mana by the collar along the way.

Once we were in the hallway where our rooms were, Mahad let us go and glowered at us.

"Not one word of anything to Ishizu about her past." Mahad hissed. Mana looked confused as I chuckled while giving Mahad my word that I wouldn't tell. Once Mahad was in his room, Mana asked why Mahad wasn't practically on his knees, begging for forgiveness to putting his love life above me.

Her question was answered by Khemet while she was walking to her room.

"Because Atem's the one who put alcohol in Mahad's and Isis's drinks."

Mana looked like someone sent a hundred jolts of electricity down her spine. She turned slowly towards me. I just shrugged, she shook her head. I gave Mana a peck on the cheek and walked into my room. I stripped down to my boxers (_**They're nothing embarrassing, just regular ol' boxers. Oh, yeah and**_** *drools***), laid down on the bed, and had one thought before sleep claimed me.

"_Tomorrow's going to be a long day._"


	18. The Cave Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.**

**Yugi's P.O.V**

"I'm boooooorrrrreeeeeeeeeed!" A voice rang out from the back seat row. No, it wasn't Khemet.

"Just live with it, Mutt." Kaiba said from the passenger's seat next to the driver's and the driver was, amazingly, Khemet.

"Shut it Rich Boy!" Joey shouted.

"Both of you shut it!" Khemet demanded. "Don't make me reach back there."

'_**He started it!**_'

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it!"

Atem quickly turned his head towards Joey.

"I suggest you listen to her." He said in a nervous voice.

Joey actually remained quiet for the rest of the ride. The Ishtars were already at the dig site and now the gang was driving in two separate vehicles. In the one with Khemet was me, Seto, Atem, Mana, Mahad, Taro, and Joey. In the second truck were Mako, Tea, Tristan, and a driver.

It was forty minutes before we arrived at the site. After ten more minutes of dressing into appropriate archaeology wear, we were finally allowed into the cave that the archaeologist have found some time during the night. The cave was hidden deep inside a mountain, three miles west from the Nile.

"Be careful." Atem said, his baritone voice rumbling like thunder as we entered the cave. "This whole structure is crumbling."

Atem, Khemet, and Mahad were leading the way. I was the only one that saw the small sparks of magic dancing on their fingertips, same with Taro and Mana, who was covering the rear.

We had two guides with us. But there was something about the two I didn't trust. The Millennium Puzzle rested around Atem's neck, the upside-down pyramid resting on his stomach. It didn't work as a vessel that kept Atem in the World of the Living anymore but more as a medium to help control his powers.

Atem's power were different from all the others. Khemet's, Taro's, Mahad's, and Mana's power were a combination of dark and light magic. But Atem's were pure shadow magic. None of us know the real power of Atem, not even Atem himself. But I did see a piece, a _piece_, of it as he used it to control _fate _during the Ceremonial Battle.

I looked at each of the two guides. I caught the oldest leering at the solid gold puzzle before he caught me glaring at him. He gave me a small smile before ruffling my hair and moving up to talk to Atem.

After exchanging a few words, the oldest gestured to the other guide to come up to the front with him. The two then started guiding us the rest of the way. Atem looked at me and I sent him a message through the mind link.

"_Don't trust them._"

"_**Like I would.**_"

I nodded. We finally walked into a large round room; there were statues of different men, each holding a stone in the palm of their hands.

"The Timeline Guardians." I heard Khemet mumble. I gazed around the room in wonderment. On the walls were masks of Asps with their mouths open, the tiles in the ground were cracked, and in the middle of the room on a small raised stage on top of a podium was an object, medium in size, wrapped in aged, brown cloth.

"The last Stone of Thoth." Mahad breathed. It was then that I heard the _click _of a gun. We all turned around to see the two guides behind us pointing hand guns at Atem's and mine chests.


	19. The Cave Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.**

**No One's P.O.V**

'_**Atem, Yugi!**_'

The chorus of voices was like a deadened beat of a drum, the sound not even trying to echo throughout the cave.

The oldest guide smirked and drew out another gun from his, surprisingly, very deep, pocket and pointed the gun at Khemet's chest when she tried to move forward to attack the two.

"Don't even bother." He said, his words a slur. "We can blow up this entire room and no one would hear."

He was right. The stone walls were so thick and the cave was so deep in the mountain that not even a cut-glass soprano would be heard.

Mahad, Mana, Taro, and Khemet were poised, sparks of magic electrifying their entire arms and hands. They weren't even bothering to hide their magic. Their king and friends were in trouble.

"Let them go." Mahad hissed through clenched teeth.

Mana, Khemet, and Taro, and everyone else were furious, and while Mana loved Atem more than anything, Mahad was terrifying with rage. Of course he was. Atem was his king and best friend, Atem was even like a brother to him.

Mahad was considered a freak back in ancient Egypt, he was bullied, left out, even beaten because of his powers. But Atem saved him from it all. When Mahad showed Atem his powers, Atem thought Mahad was the coolest and greatest person ever. Seto even used to call Atem; 'Mahad's number one fan.'

Mahad would crawl through hot, burning coal and shattered glass for Atem, his king, his best friend, his brother!

The younger guide smirked and fired the gun, narrowly missing Atem's temple.

Mahad's magic sparked black with rage and everyone else jumped back in fright, Taro's, Mana's, and Khemet's magic dissipating.

"Mahad!"

Mahad's head cleared for a second and he looked over to Atem.

"Please, Mahad, don't let your anger control you."

Mahad nodded and his waves of magic calmed down to the normal shade of purple it was suppose to be. But it didn't leave.

"What do you want?" Khemet growled out. The oldest guide's second gun was still pointed at her. If a single bullet enters her, the poison from the silver would kill her, and then all her people would die with her. That's the only way to be rid of vampires, kill the monarch with a silver bullet.

"What we want is that Stone of Thoth." Said the oldest. "The guy who paid us really wants it. So much he's going to give us all the money and gold from a treasure tomb he found."

The youngest stepped closer to Atem and pushed Atem closer to the edge of the small ledge that separated them from the cracked, weathered, tiled floor.

"And you, _my king_," the oldest said in a mocking tone, "are going to get it for us."

Then the youngest pushed Atem off the small ledge and Atem landed on both feet on the cracked floor.

Unfortunately, on the vine-like cracks.

There was a hiss from three of the Asp masks, two on Atem's left and one on his right.

Three, small, silver, sharper than a newly sharpened sword, fast, and extremely poisonous darts, rocketed towards an unprotected Atem.


	20. The Cave Pt 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.**

**Atem's P.O.V**

I saw the three darts speeding towards me and I immediately reacted. I twisted my head as the first dart narrowly grazed the corner of my eye, I bent my right knee as the second dart zipped past my leg, and bent forward a bit as the third and last dart ripped my leather jacket.

'_**Atem!**_' Yugi and Khemet's voices rang out before I heard the _bang _of a gun and a pain-filled screech.

'_**Khemet!**_' Another chorus of voices rang out but I mostly heard Taro's. His was so filled with pain that it felt like my heart was going to tear in two.

I whip lashed my head around to see Khemet on the floor with a bullet hole in her right shoulder and the youngest guide lying next to her, dead, his neck twisted at an impossible angle.

Obviously, Khemet had successfully snapped the guide's neck but the oldest had also pulled the trigger.

My throat was choked with anger, pain, and fear. Khemet was writhing on the floor, blood pooling around her, staining her pale skin and darkening her already dark scarlet hair. Taro let out a bleeding screech and tried to lunge towards the guide. But the oldest only smirked.

"Don't bother." He said. "You'll all be dead soon anyway."

Taro stopped mid-attack. The guide was right, with the silver's poison now in Khemet's veins, Taro was starting to look weaker. His skin was paling but not in a good way and also sagging, his eyelids were drooping, and his breath came heavier.

The guide let out a victorious chuckle.

I looked behind his shoulder and saw a flash, no two, flashes of blonde hair. The oldest suddenly went very still as a melodic whispering seemed to swirl in the air.

The guide's hand holding the gun was shaking and turning right towards the guide. The guide looked as though brainwashed, pointing and aiming the gun into his mouth, and before he had time to scream, pulled the trigger.

We all looked away from the splash of blood and the guide's dead body falling to the floor.

Out of the shadows came a man about Taro's height with blonde hair and completely black eyes and a woman with white fangs, blonde hair, and blue eyes with blacks instead of whites.

"Erric, Sinna." Taro groaned as he fell to the floor.

Erric ran to Taro's side as Sinna ran to Khemet's. There was complete silence as Mahad and Mana were now able to try to heal Khemet. But Mahad shook his head indicating that it was too late.

Taro let out a moan as he tried and failed to get closer to Khemet. Taro and Khemet may not get along but they did love each other more than anything.

"Atem!" Sinna's high voice rang out.

I looked towards her. Her narrow, sharp face was stained with streaks of tears.

"The stone!" She pointed towards the podium the Stone of Thoth was resting upon.

I understood what I had to do.

I looked down at the ground, trying to figure out where it was safe to step. Something about the cracks and the way they were placed in the ground were so familiar to me. Some of the cracks looked man made, others looked liked they were created by erosion and weathering.

I heard Khemet mumble something in the oldest form of Egyptian. Only I and Khemet studied it. The others may not have heard but I did and I understood what she said.

"_Step on a vine count to nine._"

I remembered a large rug that used to be in Khemet's room. The rug had vine patterns sewn into it and everytime I came in there Khemet would say, "Step on a vine count to nine." Because it would be bad luck if I did.

I looked once more at the ground and examined the room. I noticed the way the cracks were in the ground. Most were made in a pattern, others weren't.

I nodded to myself.

"_Okay._" I thought. "_I know what I have to do._"

I carefully started walking towards the platform, ignoring the warnings and protests from the others. I avoided stepping on any of the man made cracks and was just a few steps from the stairs to the podium when I nearly knocked myself to the floor. I heard everyone gasp and heard Khemet let out a painful growl, as though her throat was sandpaper.

I straightened myself and did let a little jump onto the steps and hurried to the podium. I noticed a crevasse running along the podium's base. I let out an aggravated breath and turned towards the others.

"You'll might want to get ready to run."

Mako bent down and picked up Khemet bridal style and Erric threw Taro over his shoulder. Everyone backed towards the door.

I turned towards the podium and moved slowly, picking up the stone, and turning away. All the same, I heard a rumble as the podium slid into the floor.

"Right."

I ran as the ceiling came falling in chunks and pieces. How I wasn't killed by all the darts? I don't know but I'm not complaining.

The others followed me as we all raced out of the cave's mouth just as the opening caved-in.

We didn't have time to explain what happened, where the guides were, and who the newcomers were. So we all jumped into a large van and Kaiba drove us back to the house, leaving the Ishtars and everyone else gawking at us as we drove away.


	21. What have you done!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.**

**Khemet's P.O.V**

"_Ouch... Ouch... What happened?_" My brain felt like it was twitching and spazzing with pain. My eyes squeezed tight shut for a moment before I felt my eyelids slowly begin to raise. My entire vision was entirely black and white, fuzzy and blurry. I saw a few figures through the haze in my mind.

"Khemet." I heard Atem's baritone voice rumbling through my ears. "Khemet."

"_No... Too tired..._" I felt my head bury itself in the mountain of pillows it was resting on. I heard Atem slap Taro before he could try to wake me up. I heard a shuffle of feet, an opening and closing of a drawer, and heard the person returning to my bedside. I felt my head being lifted and felt something cover my ears before being lowered back onto the bed.

A jumble of musical words pounded into my ears and it took me a split second before I actually comprehended who was singing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! BEIBER!"

I slid out of bed, onto the floor, ripping off the headphones, and stomping and jumping on the headphones until they were nothing more than tiny, plastic pieces.

My breaths came in heavy heaves, my face felt red and hot. I heard laughing as I whiplashed my head around to see Atem laughing, but not in amusement but relief along with Taro, Mahad, Mana, and Yugi.

I was sure my confusement showed on my face because Atem told me he would explain everything later.

It was then the door opened and two familiar people walked into the room, both were blonde and lanky. The women had a small smile but the man had a full-blown, giant grin on his face, brightening his black eyes.

"Erric! Sinna!" I shouted in joy as I jumped into Erric's arms.

We fell onto the floor laughing.

It was then I noticed something shining around Atem's neck. I squinted my eyes and saw a blue-green, gem-like stone with black swirls seeming to dance within it that was on a silver chain around Atem's neck. The stone was kind of small, the perfect size to fit in your palm.

It was then that everything that happened in the cave came back to me. I flinched as I remembered the shot at my shoulder and unconsciously rubbed the recently shot spot but jumped in shock. I looked at the spot, and where the bullet hole was supposed to be, was a perfect, healed, unblemished, stretch of skin.

"_How is it healed? Not even **my** powers can heal a bullet hole from a silver bullet so fast._"

It was then that I figured out what the stone around Atem's neck was.

"The Stone of Thoth..." I gasped... "What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"


	22. Warning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form. **

**No One's P.O.V **

The room was deadly silent except for a few nervous gulps and the low echo of Khemet and Atem arguing in the other room. When Atem told her he used the Stone of Thoth to heal her injury, by 'reversing' the wound, she went ballistic, rambling angrily about some sort of ritual and consequences. Apparently, Atem knew what Khemet was talking about because he immediately tried to defend himself.

A resounding _bang _went through the room with Khemet huffing angrily as she sat down in a recliner with a red face. Atem walked into the room, looking guilty, as he stood next to Khemet.

"Khemet." Atem said, concern and guilt lacing his voice. "Khemet, I know you're upset-" Khemet snorted- "but I make my own decisions and healing you was one of them. I'm aware of consequences but what was I supposed to do? Let you die?"

Khemet looked at Atem and let out a defeated sigh but still fixed him with a look that said; "_We're still going to talk about this later_."

Atem nodded.

"Excuse," Tristan said, "but will someone explain to me what you are talking about?"

"We'll explain later." Atem said.

"Right now our attention should be on stopping Ahriman." Khemet said.

Erric, Mana, Mahad, Sinna, and Taro went out a few minutes ago before the fight started. Sinna and Taro needed some blood and Erric, Mana, and Mahad went with them to watch over them. Khemet had some cattle blood before they went to the cave so she didn't need any more for a while longer.

"So, what?" Kaiba asked. "We're just going to try to use the stone to go back in time and stop the seal from weakening."

"That's right." Khemet said.

"Doesn't seem like a very productive plan." Mako commented.

"It's the only one we have right now." Atem said.

It was then that the Harry Potter theme ringtone rang out of Khemet's pocket.

"I knew there was a reason why I like you so much." Atem stated as Khemet gave him a smile filled with pride.

"Hello?" Khemet answered the phone. There was a few seconds of silence as she listened to the other end. "Again!?" She shouted. She let out an aggravated sigh as she flipped her phone shut.

"Atem, we gotta go."

"Why?" He asked.

"Erric and Taro ran off again."

Atem nodded. No bothered to ask anything since they already knew that Taro and Erric were partners.

"Wait." Khemet said as they were about to walk out of the house. "Best to leave the Stone of Thoth here, just in case."

Atem nodded and handed the stone to Yugi.

"Be careful." Atem said to Yugi before following Khemet out the front door.

What he really should have said was; "_Be careful what you wish for_."


	23. Wish

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form. **

**Yugi's P.O.V**

I twisted the Stone of Thoth between my fingers.

"_All this trouble over such a small stone? This is too much like Lord of the Rings for my taste_." I thought.

I was in my room waiting for Khemet and Atem to return with Erric, Taro, Mana, and Mahad. The Ishtars arrived not too long after they left and demanded to know what happened but I didn't have the energy to explain to them so the others did so while I went to my room.

I kept glancing at the palm sized, green-blue stone, with the black swirls in my hands and went over everything that happened out of trying to find the darn thing.

Every time I thought about what happened in the cave, I winced and my heart clenched in pain.

I twirled the stone in my hands some more before I noticed something. The stone was darker than when Atem first unwrapped it from the cloth. Like it was losing power.

It was then that everything fell into place for me.

"_No wonder Khemet was so mad! Everytime we use the stone, it loses more power_!"

I sat straight up from the bed as I let out an aggravated and furious growl while clutching the stone in anger.

"I just wish the seal didn't start weakening in the first place!" I yelled the very second that Atem, Mana, and Mahad walked into my room.

"Hey, Yugi, you o-" Atem's question was cut short as the stone turned white hot in my hand and the most blinding light seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Atem!? Mana?! Mahad?!" I shouted in worry as the light started fading away. It was then I noticed who took the three's place.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaahhhh!"


	24. Last Chap

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.**

_**This is the last chapter of **__**Be Careful What You Wish For: Book 1**__** after this I will work on another fanfic. **_

**Khemet's P.O.V**

When I heard Yugi scream, I panicked and rushed to his room, the entire gang following me.

But when I entered his room... God damn straight he better scream!

"You...Turned...My charges...**INTO FIVE YEAR OLDS!**"


	25. Author's Note

**Hey guy's! Want a sneak peek at the next book in Be Careful What You Wish For?**

**Look at the summary for this fanfic and the first chapter for book 2. **


End file.
